CiC goes Shakespeare
by My Other Side
Summary: I honestly don't know what I was thinking, and my only excuse is: just for fun!The pilot rewritten in blankverse. Enjoy!
1. Characters

Author's note: I know, I know. And I swore to myself that I would not write any multiple-chapter fics while I am busy and haven't finished "Something as Insignificant" either. But that one has reached a point where I would have to put more thought in it than I could right now, and so I settled for this instead, because it just wouldn't let me be.  
Yes, call me crazy, but I have started to transfer the pilot of Commander in Chief to iambic pentameter. Well, I tried to. I must admit that I did not always succeed, and I hope you will forgive my audacity for trying.

xoxoxox

CHARACTERS

MACKENZIE ALLEN, the Vice President  
ROD CALLOWAY, her husband and Chief of Staff  
HORACE, their son  
REBECCA, their daughter  
AMY, their daughter

TEDDY BRIDGES, the President  
GRACE, his wife  
TOMMY, their son

JIM GARDNER, Bridges' Chief of Staff  
MELANIE BLACKSTON, the Attorney General

NATHAN TEMPLETON, the Speaker of the House  
JAYNE MURRAY, his Chief of Staff

KELLY LUDLOW, Mackenzie's Speechwriter  
VINCE TAYLOR, Mackenzie's Personal Aide

MILITARY OFICIALS  
STAFFERS  
PRESS MEMBERS  
SECRET SERVICE AGENTS


	2. Prologue

Prologue

CHORUS

To Paris, where Mackenzie dwelled  
For seeking help - though sent away,  
As by illness' evil hands he held,  
Bridges sent his minions naught minding night nor day.  
To pass the power was their plea:  
To keep his ways she was not known,  
Thus they'd been urged to cross the sea  
To make her give to Templeton the crown.  
She nodded wise and gave it thought,  
But when she talked to Templeton that night,  
He spoke against all that she taught,  
For spitting was he on a woeful woman's right.  
Sit still now while she's making history:  
The first woman that President should come to be.


	3. Act I

ACT I

Scene 1  
Paris, A courtyard

MACKENZIE  
Pray tell, what's the affair that brought them here?  
Have you had word what might their business be?  
VINCE  
I swear, no single breath has reached my ears  
Of what made them the spacious ocean cross.  
In fact, no word was spoken ever since  
We reached these shores, that might have said they'll come.  
MACKENZIE  
I do suppose I'll have to go and see.  
_Enters alley  
_JIM  
We felt the need to tell you to the face  
The dreadful news we were sent here to share.  
MELANIE  
Like a mute army it has crept 'pon us,  
No way was there we could have known of it.  
_Enter Rod  
_ROD  
Can this conversation now be safely joined?  
JIM  
We beg another minute for ourselves.  
MACKENZIE  
Do bear in mind that he's my Chief of Staff.  
The President has suffered from a stroke.  
ROD  
Have we learned of the disease's full extent?  
MACKENZIE  
From what I heard the damage is extreme.  
Like lightening has it thrown him to the ground.  
Say, Jim, when will we hear of how he fares?  
JIM  
Two times the hourglass should be turned, or three.  
From what it seems, the doctors will succeed.  
MELANIE  
Just don't let it escape your memory  
That what we talk of here with ease and jest  
Lies heavily on poorest Bridges' chest.  
For months will he not be his former self,  
And full recovery is far from sure.  
JIM  
As I learned from the doctor's words so far,  
No warning's ever given 'till too late.  
When then it breaks within the head with force,  
Alas, the same will soon be split with pain.  
The eyes, they said, betray their master's mind,  
As will the brain, and memories will fade.  
With sufferings like mentioned here, I fear  
That President he can no longer be.  
MELANIE  
T'would be a case for the Amendment 25;  
And as Vice President your chance to strive  
To finish what he had begun before.  
MACKENZIE  
So tell me, Melanie, what happens now?  
Is it my turn to speak the oath's words,  
Or have you something else in mind for me?  
JIM  
Madam, with pain I break the news to you  
That this was not what we came here to say.  
Our message was to ask you to step down.  
MELANIE  
You see, your resignation, it would mean  
That Nathan Templeton would now be free  
To –  
MACKENZIE  
Just hold your tongues whilst I make sense of this.  
Of his succession am I well aware,  
What flees my mind is my advantage, though.  
What strange, deprivèd forces made you think  
That him in office's what I want to see?  
JIM  
Your need for freedom is too strong for us:  
Of neither party can you claim support.  
In times of trouble, as we have them now,  
The State should be the task of one of ours'.  
ROD  
Good Sir, grant me a moment's pause of speech.  
Back then, when times were still well as they should,  
It was agreed, as I recall quite well,  
That Mackenzie's the one to follow suit.  
MACKENZIE  
What makes me wonder, mind, is this:  
Is this the message as received from him?  
JIM  
All words were spoken in his own intent.  
MACKENZIE  
And still, the sense of it escapeth me.  
Have you been told so by him face to face?  
MELANIE  
As you might see, the words we spoke were few.  
The time was short, and help he needed fast.  
JIM  
The thing is, Madam, as you no doubt see,  
That now, with peace at stake in the whole world,  
While many states regard us as a foe,  
'Tis highly unwise to present to them –  
MACKENZIE  
A woman, say you, that cannot decide,  
And will in all things show her weakest side –  
Whilst on the other side is Templeton,  
Who, as we know, would set all Hell a-foot.  
JIM  
And yet, Madam, I must insist that you  
Will test your conscience in this case and -  
MACKENZIE  
I fear what you forget, my man, is this:  
That your insistence on my ways is naught,  
And that suggesting how to take my drink  
From you side would be well above your place.  
That said, how shall I then proceed from here?  
What law or wording's there that I could cite?  
ROD  
Hold on and think: they cannot ask you this!  
JIM  
The best approach would be the truth, methinks.  
Claim that your morals would never allow  
For you to follow the path that he chose.  
MACKENZIE  
'pon which, as you would surely like to see,  
I'd ban my life to paper with a quill,  
For all to see and yet for none to care.  
JIM  
One hour 'till we can be up in the air.  
MACKENZIE  
I see. Well, once we will have left the ground  
The Chairman is who's ear I first will seek.  
JIM  
Of the Joint Chiefs … Madam!?  
MACKENZIE  
Your ears are good, indeed that is the one.

Scene 2  
Air Force 2

ROD  
I hear the call has been set up for you.  
MACKENZIE  
Have you heard news from hospital as well?  
ROD  
They're still at work, but one hears hopes are high.  
MACKENZIE  
And yet I see the public does not know.  
ROD  
One must admit the lid is excellent.  
The press has not yet heard a word of it.  
Pray look at this; I had some files sent here.  
MACKENZIE  
I will, I swear, it's just my mind's so full.  
It pains me that there's no commitment from the French.  
We'll have to wait for other days to come.  
ROD  
Don't get me wrong, I feel your pain, I do.  
Was it not me who saw you work at this?  
I know how close 'tis to your heart, and yet  
I think, I fear! you saw right from the start  
That you will get no help in this from _them_.  
And I must warn that if you take the oath  
This cannot be what first comes to your mind.  
MACKENZIE  
You know that if indeed I take the oath  
Her life will be much shorter than we thought.  
Into her execution they will rush;  
Oria's life will end under my watch.  
ROD  
But think –  
MACKENZIE  
I've thought enough!  
Have you not heard how death will come to her?  
Up to her neck they'll bury her in sand;  
And torture her 'till a stone brings her end.  
Should this the first thing be while I'm in charge?  
What of the twins; are they on their way home?  
ROD  
The Secret Service has them underway.  
_Enter Jim  
_JIM  
Madam, the Chiefs await you on line three.  
MACKENZIE  
Good soldier, show me where our carriers are.  
And you, good General, I bid good-day!  
Quick, tell, have you heard of the evil fate  
That's gripped the life of our President?  
GENERAL  
I hate to say that I'm aware of it.  
Have you had any news of how he fares?

MACKENZIE  
We pray for him and hope the best, but still –  
Should trouble show its ugly head to us  
Or should his pitiful fate leak too soon,  
I wish to heighten our land's defense.  
And also, I'd like to keep our ships alert,  
For one might never know when it's too late.  
GENERAL  
Madam, doubt not that I shall get it done.  
JIM  
Wha - ? May I ask what you intend through this?  
MACKENZIE  
And let our ships sail to where trouble waits.  
From what I see, the Truman's in the Med.  
GENERAL  
She met with other nations' sailing men  
To hold a peaceful manoeuvre this week.  
MACKENZIE  
Tell them how deeply we regret, good man,  
And if they ask, we need her somewhere else.  
Tell me, though, do our ships have rescue teams?  
GENERAL  
The finest one's aboard the Tarawa.  
MACKENZIE  
I thank you for your labour, General,  
And shall now leave you to your numerous deeds.  
JIM  
Do tell though: what should I to Bridges say  
When he awakes and finds the ships alert?  
MACKENZIE  
My feeling tells me he won't have to ask.  
I'm sure a man as great as him will know.

Scene 3  
An airport in D.C.

VINCE  
Ma'am, bear in mind the notes that Kelly wrote,  
We still need to look over them and talk.  
MACKENZIE  
Just hand them here, and I shall see them through.  
VINCE  
And I beg you not to take your eyes off …  
_They walk away  
_JIM  
I hope you do not dwell in idle thoughts  
That this might have any long-term effect.  
ROD  
I don't think I can make much sense of this.  
JIM  
It may well be that this is her farewell,  
What do I know? But what she did up there  
When she arranged the troops just as she liked  
I was reminded of a coup d'état!  
ROD  
I'm well aware what you are going through,  
That times are harsh, and fear is great, I'm sure.  
But be reminded that your choice of words  
Should be more careful than it ever was.  
JIM  
She never was on our side, was she?  
And neither on the other, I recall.  
It's best for everyone if she steps down.  
And even better if she does it now!  
ROD  
What you forget is what I'm here to do:  
To keep Mac's interests at heart, mind you,  
Just as the state's, which here, I think, are one.

Scene 4  
Vice President's Residence, kitchen

HORACE  
It has been written down in ages old  
That his successor should be you; it's law!  
MACKENZIE  
You see, I wish it were as short as that.  
But in this world, no one is satisfied  
Until the rules are sealed to them as well.  
HORACE  
And will you see the President himself?  
ROD  
When it seems right and he feels fit to speak.  
MACKENZIE  
My dear, no need to tell me what you think.  
REBECCA  
I never meant to worry you, I swear.  
And never shall I be but dutiful.  
MACKENZIE  
Don't blindly follow duty's call, my child.  
I won't ask to pretend what you don't feel.  
REBECCA  
If that be how you feel, I'll voice my thoughts:  
At first, the people were by Bridges told  
What he believes and strives to do for them.  
It's this that they gave to their voice, to him.  
HORACE  
And what you mean to say by this, I'm sure  
Is that they chose what you believe as well.  
REBECCA  
What I intend to say by it comes here:  
The people chose what they thought best for them,  
And if that best you cannot give, I fear  
That best you should refuse the oath to give.  
MACKENZIE  
And you, my youngest, what's your thought in this?  
AMY  
Oh say, will your face join the well-known ones  
That please the eye on paper-money's sides?  
MACKENZIE  
I think I am afraid to say, my love  
That each bill is well gracèd with a face.  
But if I work the hardest that I can,  
The chance exists a new one might be made.  
_Enter Vince  
_VINCE  
The staff's assembled and awaits your call.  
MACKENZIE  
Just do remember that no one may know  
Of what we spoke in here, no one may hear.  
Let us then go and talk it out, dear friends.

Scene 5  
A study

STAFFER  
The first thing that should meet our eyes right now  
Is to make sure our country's safe tonight.  
ANOTHER STAFFER  
What I have thought about – please hear me out! –  
Is if the Speaker should have been informed?  
ROD  
That is the worst thing we could do, by Jove!  
What does however need our minds' attend  
Is how we bring Nigeria to an end.  
STAFFER  
For if indeed you take the oath, Madame,  
There is no right, 'twill all be wrong, you'll see.  
If you proceed to save her life that's doomed,  
All the lands might is used to save _just her_.  
ANOTHER STAFFER  
But if you don't, her life comes to an end  
The likes of which I wish I would not know.  
_Enter Rebecca and Amy  
__Rod takes a phone call  
_REBECCA  
We wish to give our greetings for the night.  
MACKENZIE  
Good night, and may the angels give you rest.  
ROD  
Be in my heart whilst in sleep's arms you dwell.  
AMY  
My heart's full of my love for you, good night!  
_Exit Rebecca and Amy  
_MACKENZIE  
I want to see to it with my own eyes  
That we won't have to fear for harm tonight.  
ROD  
The President's awake, he asks for you.


End file.
